


Beautiful Release

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pets, euthanization, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Cas remembers a dark time in his life.





	Beautiful Release

“I used to have cats growing up,” Cas admitted randomly. He and Dean were snuggled, naked and messy between the sheets. Cas had mopped Dean off perfunctorily, after their earlier shenanigans, athletic shenanigans at that Dean remembered smiling. 

“Is that why you want cats now? You miss yours?”

Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck, “I don’t have cats anymore, they died, over the years.”

“Oh Cas,” Dean said sadly.

“It’s something you have to prepare yourself as a pet owner, the odds are you will outlive your little furry friends.”

Dean scratched his stomach, Cas hadn’t cleaned him very well there was dried semen catching in his happy trail, and he pulled a face that he knew Cas couldn’t see. He needed a shower, desperately but he felt too lethargic, warm and comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms.

“My favorite cat was called Dylan, he was a big black and white thing.” Cas chuckled but there was a hitch in his voice as he continued. “He was a smelly fucker, I think it was because he hunted, was always bringing back some poor little mouse or bird. He had a special meow that he used when he had brought me a treat.” Cas’ eyes were unfocused and Dean thought they sparkled just a little more than they normally did. “He was a gallivanter, Dean, from when he was a kitten he wanted to go out. I know a lot of people frown on letting cats out but in all good conscience, I couldn’t keep him in. He loved the outside world so much. When he became ill at the end and I had to keep him in it was the worst of times for both of us.” Cas sighed, from deep down inside of himself. 

“I loved that little boy. It broke my heart to let him go, but he was so unwell that to make him stay with me would have been too cruel.” Cas swiped at his eye angrily. “Fuck I shouldn’t be bringing us down like this.”

“Shush,” Dean murmured kissing Cas on the cheeks. “I want to hear about your boy.”

“It took me a while to realize he was ill, he was such an independent boy, in fact, it was my neighbor who mentioned he was looking thin. Maybe because I saw him daily, I don’t know, there’s no excuse. The vet said he was really unwell, I’m not sure what he called it but there was no treatment and he told me that the best thing for my baby would be to put him to sleep,” Cas sobbed and Dean could feel tears welling up in his own eyes. Stupid pets, they love you unconditionally then break your heart when they have to leave. 

Dean took Cas’ hand and squeezed. 

“They tried to get a vein to inject the drug that would,” Cas stumbled over the words, “ _do the deed_ but he was too dehydrated so in the end, they had to inject into his kidney. He was so brave, Dean, he just looked me in the eyes as his life slipped away from him.” Cas shuddered and Dean pulled him close, he smelled of rainy days and sadness. “I loved that cat, I loved him like a sibling, and I can only take comfort that he is no longer suffering.”

“Oh Cas, you did your best for Dylan, he loved you till the end,” 

Cas looked at Dean with eyes wet with tears, “thank you, Dean. Sorry for being a killjoy.”

'Cas, not everything in life is unicorns and rainbows, I think we’re both old enough to realize that. So maybe sometimes one of us gets sad, now we have the other to hold tight and maybe make the world a little better.”

Cas nodded thoughtfully and pulled Dean close.

**Author's Note:**

> For 30day OTP challenge - Destiel
> 
> prompt - Death
> 
> Title from Angel - Sarah McLachlan
> 
> Nearing the end of these prompt fics now, I won't be able to tie it all up so will have to return to these sappy boys after I finish (please let me finish) my BB.


End file.
